


Different time but a new life

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Accidental, Attempted Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Severus is favored by gods and goddess's, Smut, Time Travel, Time Turner, dancer Severus, might be more tags when I can remember them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: this is a trial run! Let me know what you all think and if its worth writing A time turner accident sends Severus Snape to the world of The Mummy and Ancient Egypt. He meets the gods and goddess's of Egypt and many others. Will he be able to return to his time or will he want to return at all?Also I don't own any of these stories that I write unless they have an OC I created.





	1. Landing in Egypt

Ardeth's Intro to the beginning of The Mummy (but with a twist)

Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead.Birthplace of Anck-su-namun. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. However, there was another that lived in the city, favored by the gods and goddess's, favored by the Pharaoh himself, a man who had eyes so dark they looked like onyx, hair so black it was the night sky, but his face was regal like that of the old Pharaohs. A dancer to the gods and goddess's of Egypt and by Pharaohs decree no one was allowed to touch him save for his own servants and a few of the Priests and the Pharaoh himself. Many thought he was a reincarnation of the old kings, but he denied them. The man was tall and lean, graceful yet deadly like the cobra. Many men fell into lust over him and many grew jealous. This mysterious man who has conquered many a heart but only his heart had been conquered by one man. 

Time has been changed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Severus Snape was currently at the Ministry with Albus Dumbledore. Why he was there was because there were potions that were needed and Dumbledore wanted him to go along. As they were heading out Dumbledore needed to go to the DOM and drop off a time turner that he had found in his office amongst all his things. As they went along Severus couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it.  
As Dumbledore was about to give the time turner back he accidentally dropped it onto the stone floor. As it hit the ground it activated and the Unspeakable that was going to take it yelled out, "Run!". Severus and the Headmaster started to run but Snape was caught by a torrent of magic that engulfed him and as Albus tried to reach him he was gone in a flash of white light and the time turner with it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Severus landed on the ground with a hard thud and he felt the air leave his lungs at the impact. He groaned and let himself lay still as he could get his breath back. As he started to feel the ground though he felt sand and that it was burning hot! Severus yelped and instantly got up to stand on his shaky legs. He looked around and saw palm trees and in the distance a city that was bustling and possibly even bigger that London.

Severus got up and shook the sand off of himself. He happened to glance down and saw that the time turner was broken. He still had his wand but now he had no way to get back home.

Severus walked towards the city and as he walked he noticed the clothes the people were wearing and the stares he was receiving by many people. As his mind began to turn in thought he happened to look ahead and gasped at the beautiful sight before him...large obelisks, pyramids, and temples were before him and he then looked once more at the people he was surrounded by, thin linen clothes and golden jewels, boys had a side braid, and many were naked (it was custom in Ancient Egypt due to the heat). 

Severus knew now as a fact that this wasn't anywhere he had ever been and that the time turner had taken him all the way to Ancient Egypt.


	2. Temple of Osiris and the task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says basically.

Severus continued walking amist the stares and looks of the people. The sun beat down on him and Severus knew that he could die of the heat because of his clothes, but as he was thinking about this a group of guards were coming. Severus happened to glance behind him and he instantly started to walk faster until he broke out into a run! "Shit." Severus thought as he ran along the roads and paths of the city. He eventually got lost and found himself in front of a large temple. Severus couldn't stop to admire the structure as the guards were coming closer and he immediately ducked inside to hide. 

Severus easily hid inside with the shadows and quickly went deeper into the temple, as he walked he felt little nudges against his back but everytime he looked no one was there. Finally Severus entered into a large and gorgeously decorated room that held the statute of the god Osiris. As Severus looked in awe at the statue and the room he sat down on the steps leading towards the statues feet. His eyes felt heavy and he could feel himself falling asleep but try as he might he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep. 

IN THE REALM OF THE GODS AND GODDESSES OF ANCIENT EGYPT

Severus awoke to the feeling of calm, euporia, and contentment. Severus blearily looked around from his prone position and saw the most beautiful garden he had ever seen; flowers of all kinds and ones native to Egypt or not were there and the trees were numerous and there were even butterflies flying around. Severus got to his feet and walked to where he saw a pond and he looked and saw the koi fish swimming underneath, there was even a small waterfall giving new water to the pond. 

"Do you like the garden young wizard?" asked a baritone voice that was gentle at the same time

Severus jumped and made to grab his wand but the man said, "No need for that Severus. You are safe here." Severus looked at the man and it only took a moment to know who it was...Osiris himself! Severus hastily looked down and made to kneel but a hand went to his shoulder and another under his chin and Osiris said, "No need to bow to me Severus, you've bowed enough in your life." 

Severus instantly knew what he was talking about but that only was to his own shame. "Where am I your highness?" asked Severus politely gesturing to the garden around them.

Osiris smiled and led Severus to a stone bench beside the pond. "You are in my personal garden realm. I am here most of the time because I enjoy the quiet of this place and also the others don't bother me as much." 

Osiris gave a tired yet fond smile and continued, "Since time has no meaning to me I can go any where or when I desire, I just don't mess with much just because Ra would kill me. I liked the other era's and countries ideas and garden styles that I just fashioned them all into my own style and this is what I created."

Osiris gestured to all around them and Severus was content and feeling at home in the place more so than any other. "Now down to business I brought you here for a reason. I need your help." Osiris said to Severus seriously and Severus gulped hesitantly replying, "With what?" 

Osiris sighed, "There are troubled times ahead and my High Priest among others are in danger. The other gods and goddesses have decided to bring someone that could help and even bring our people together. We needed someone brave, loyal, ambitious, and intelligent. Someone that would be perfect for this task, and maybe find something else as well here." 

Severus snorted, "You need a Gryffindor not a Slytherin for this then. I am used and tired. I know plenty of people that could do this." 

Osiris got to his feet and stated, "We chose you Severus Tobias Snape Prince! We all agreed that you are the best for this task and have what you will need to succeed!" Osiris calmed down and sat once more beside the now startled and slightly paler potions master and continued, "You will fit in this land better than most but still be seen as an exotic beauty." 

Here Severus gave a bitter chuckle, "I am no exotic beauty as you say. I know what I look like, I get called on it everyday all through my life."

Osiris now gave a deep heartwarming chuckle and gave a sly grin, "You are more than you let yourself think and others are to blind to see. Now my wife wants to work her magic on you and now that she has arrived, I'll let you be in her hands." With a hand gesture a large golden light appeared and out stepped a gorgeous woman, Isis and with her a few servants.

"My love, I brought all that I need and I shall begin so go away and I'll let you know when I'm finished." Isis said and shooed Osiris away who just snorted and vanished. Isis turned to the startled wizard and gave a gentle smile, "You are definitely going to be fun to work on." Severus gulped and was lifted to his feet by two of the maid servants that Isis brought. 

Isis looked him over and then said, "Ladies lets get to work." Severus never knew what hit him

TIME SKIP by at least 4 hours!!!

Isis gave one last look over the now exhausted wizard and the ladies around him cooed and giggled at him. Severus hoped the torture was over. Isis gave a proud smile and said, "Severus look into the water and see your true self."   
Severus hestitantly looked into the koi pond and gasped in shock! What the bloody hell happened to him! He didn't look disgusting as others always told him oh no, he looked downright like sex on legs. His eyes were lined with delicate khol work with hints of gold, his ears were pierced with delicate gold earrings that had small emeralds on the base. His head was adorned with a simple golden chain that had a single chain hanging down the center of his head with an emerald on its end (think of India headware at this). He stepped closer and saw the golden necklace that wrapped around his throat then was attached to another one with small chains that had snakes on them, then it was attached to another larger piece that had a large emerald in its center with 10 strands of golden chain hanging from it.   
His arms were covered in silken and sheer emerald cloth that went from just above his elbow to the middle of his hands. On the end closest to the elbow there were two golden bracelets and then on his wrists were golden brackets one had rubies and emeralds the other only held emeralds. He finally took note of the golden beads of various sizes linking his largest chest decoration the back of his necklace.

He finally got to his lower parts and gaped: an emerald silk 'skirt' that had delicate golden chains with large golden disks in between and bangles wrapped around his waist. The skirt was dangerously low and was highly teasing, wrapped around his waist and accenting his own delicate and thin waist were solid gold cord with little emeralds on even smaller chains, they came together to carry a large gold disk type thing held varying sizes of emeralds on it. The skirt was also very narrow on him as it only covered his very front and back, leaving his thighs and the rest of his legs open for viewing.  
His ankles and calves had gold bands on them depicting snakes with their eyes of rubies and scales of various emeralds and silver scales, but a pair of soft leather sandals were on his feet. His calves had large gold bands on them with the scarab with wings holding the sun (A/N: mind you all these are highly decorative and if you are curious look up Ancient Egyptian jewelry I really can't describe the jewelry accurately). His ankles had more of the delicate gold chains but they were attached to anklets.  
(A/N: There are pics of Loki wearing an outfit that is like a dancer of sorts. Find it and that is basically what Severus is wearing but more Egyptian styled, I can’t remember who made it but I give them props.)

Isis was proud and said to him, “You look like one of us.”   
Severus whispered to her, “Thank you.”   
Osiris came back and said, “Severus you are ready for you task.”   
Severus gave a shaky sigh but was calmed by Isis, “Alright, what must I do?”  
“I already gave you the main purpose of you task but your cover is being our personal dancer and most treasured person. You’ve earned our favor years ago and now we shall help you fit in here as best we can.” Replied Osiris and with that Isis gave her two cents.  
“I have made more outfits for you all different colors and for different occasions. The one you wear now is your signature outfit. I will help as I can just like the others.”   
Severus sighed and replied, “I am still unsure about this.”  
Osiris smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it. I shall now return you, with your memories here and of course with what Isis sends with her. Only a few minutes have passed when you arrive back. You shall feel rejuvenated and calm but you will be spotted and from then on your task shall start.”   
With a snap of his fingers Osiris took Severus back and Severus found himself back where he was before and wearing the new clothes.


	3. Meeting the Pharaoh pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Severus awoke to the hard stone stairs. He felt calm and energetic of all things, and feeling the new clothes on his skin was soothing in a way. He heard the guards coming and some new voices he hadn't heard previously. The doors opened in came the guards but a few priests were there as well blocking their path. 

Severus watched as a new ma; a bald man with muscles, golden skin, and an air of status was around him. He wore a black/bronze sheer robe that dragged the floor, a black/bronze tunic (skirt) that had a long cloth in front that had jackal heads and black cloth, a necklace and two bands of beads just underneath his knees. (( http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/high-priest-imhotep/images/27064868/title/imhotep-photo )) (A/N: there are other pics I'm gonna use so just bare with me here)

The man in charge (from what he could tell) came up to him and offered his hand. Severus hesitated but a whisper in his ear told him to, that he was ok. Severus took the hand and was helped up. The man smiled slightly, but Severus could tell he was curious. Severus gave a small smile and nodded in thanks, but the guards were still arguing with the other priests. 

"Guards...is this the man you saw running?" the man still holding his hand asked

The guards looked at each other and one came forward, "He is yes, but his outfit has changed." 

Severus looked at both sides and said, "I can speak for myself." 

Both parties looked at him in astonishment and the man holding his hand said, "Oh, may you tell us your name please?" 

"I am Severus Snape." Severus replied pulling his hand free. The other man looked startled at first but went to looking at the guards again asking them, "For what reason were you chasing him?" 

"He is a foreigner and should be brought to the Pharaoh. He was acting suspicious also." replied another guard looking at Severus

"I am on my way to see the Pharaoh on a matter regarding the gods. He may come with me and we will go together." He replied with a final tone

The guards saluted him and went outside. "My priests are ready to leave and my chariot will take us to the palace. You shall ride with me in my chariot Severus." 

Severus was stunned as the priests led him outside to where a fine chariot and horses were waiting for them. "May I have your name please?" asked Severus as the man helped him into the chariot.

The man took the reins and got the horses trotting down the road with the guards and priests following. 

"My name Severus...is Imhotep High Priest of Osiris and to the Pharaoh." replied Imhotep with a smirk 

Severus was stunned this was the man he was going to be helping.  
____________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it isnt as good as my normal stuff but I wanted to get this done and out of my head before I lost it.


End file.
